Wahrnehmung
Wahrnehmung ist die vierzehnte Episode in der ersten Staffel von Revenge. Inhalt Die Verlobungsparty mit dem Motto "Feuer und Eis" wirft ihre Schatten voraus. Wir sehen auch wie in der Vergangenheit, wie Emily zum ersten Mal Daniel begegnete. In der Gegenwart spielt sie mit dem Gedanken, das Video über Charlottes Herkunft einzusetzen. Jack hingegen findet eine übrig gebliebene Videokassette von Mason Treadwell, hat jedoch kein Abspielgerät. Auf welche Wahrheit wird er stoßen? Grandpa Edward Grayson möchte, dass Conrad und Victoria sich in Frieden trennen. Eine Dinnerparty bei den Graysons führt schließlich zu einer dramatischen Konfrontation aller Beteiligten und offenbart neue Wahrheiten. Handlung Die Einladungen zur "Fire and Ice Party" anläßlich der Verlobung von Emily und Daniel gehen hinaus. Nolan steht dem recht kritisch gegenüber. Leicht ironisch fragt er, ob "Hölle und Verdammnis" schon vergeben war. Zumal Emily nun auch noch plant als Teil ihres Rahefeldzuges ihre neu gefunden Schwester Charlotte mit der Wahrheit ihrer Abstammung zu konfrontieren. Angeblich läßt es sie kalt, daß Charlotte dadurch verletzt werden könnte. Sie will ihr eine DVD mit den Aufnahmen der Videokassette schicken. Während eines Fotoschootings anläßlich der bevorstehenden Verlobung erinnert sich Emily an ihre erste Begegnung mit Daniel. Das war nicht auf der Yacht. Schon lange vorher hatte sie den Sohn ihrer Feinde beobachtet. Daniel unterhielt sich damals etwas angetrunken in einer Bar mit einer Mitstudentin über das Buch "Die Hochzeit von Himmel und Hölle" des englischen Schriftstellers William Blake. Er erzählt von den Erwartungen seiner Eltern und seiner Umwelt, daß er ein "echter Grayson" sein solle. Er selbst wolle aber seine Freiheit, vielleicht Dichter werden. Er spricht darauf auch die in Verkleidung anwesendende Emily an. Die meint wenn er etwas Besseres als seine Eltern sein wolle, müsse er es ihnen beweisen. Daniel wird sich aufgrund ihrer Verkleidung später nicht daran erinnern, daß er Emily schon damals begegnete. Anläßlich der bevorsstehenden Verlobung erscheint auch Grandpa Grayson. Er hat einst Grayson Global gegründet und immer noch starken Einfluß. Durch die Scheidung von Conrad und Victoria sieht er Schaden auf die Firma zukommen. Zudem hat er schon immer Symphatien für Victoria gehegt. Er setzt Conrad unter Druck. Er solle sich gütlich mit Victoria einigen, sonst könne er seinen Posten verlieren. Conrad warnt inzwischen die opportunistische Ashley Davenport, sie solle nicht auff den falschen Grayson setzen. Zudem reut es ihn inzwischen, daß er so hart zu Charlotte war. Er empfindet immer noch Zuneigung zu ihr. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr und versichert ihr, daß sie alle Unwägbarkeiten meistern könne. Charlotte sagt, daß ihr das gelingen könne, wenn er an ihrer Seite bleibe. Emily hört dies zufällig mit und es rührt jetzt doch ihr Herz. Schnell läßt sie das bereits eingegangen Päckchen mit der DVD wierder verschwinden. Für den immer noch lädierten Jack Porter ist die Einladung zur Verlobung ein neuer Tiefschlag. Dann findet er auch noch unter seinem Bett eine von den Videokassetten Mason Treadwells. Zurecht vermutet er hier Gründe für das geheimnisvolle Verschwinden von Amanda. Er hat jedoch kein Abspielgerät für die alten Kasseten und bittet Nolan um Hilfe. Der erzählt Emily davon. Emily setzt inwischen Amanda unter Druck, die in einem Motel wohnt. Sie muß Jack anrufen und um die Herausgabe der Kassetten bitten. Emily hört vom Nebenzimmer mit. Dann muß sie Jack von sich stoßen. Amanda macht es schweren Herzens. Jack will jedoch wissen, was auf den Kassetten ist. Dann braust er davon. Im letzten Moment rennt Amanda hinterher, doch es ist zu spät. Nun soll Nolan für Emily die Situation retten. Er soll die Kassette löschen. Der bringt dies jedoch nicht übers Herz. So sieht Jack die Videoaufnahme. Sie zeigt die verzweifelte kleine Amanda (jetzt Emily). Sie erzählt von der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die ein Liebesverhältnis mit ihrem Vater hatte: Victoria. Jack ist zutiefst gerührt und betroffen, was dem kleinen Mädchen angetan wurde. Inzwischen findet ein gemeinsames Dinner bei den Graysons statt. Einschließlich Emilys und Grandpa Grayson sind alle anwesend. Doch die unterschwelligen Spannungen sind bald spürbar. Dann taucht auch noch der entrüstete Jack Porter auf, der Victoria Vorwürfe macht, was sie der kleinen Amanda angetan hatte. Als Daniel seine Mutter in Schutz nehmen will, weil er denkt, daß sie von David Clarke vergewaltigt wurde, platzt Conrad der Kragen. Er offenbart, daß sie in Wirklichkeit eine langdandauernde Affäre hatten und Charlotte Davids Tochter ist. Für die ist das natürlich ein Schock. Victoria zieht sich ohne weitere Erklärung zurück. Grandap Grayson hingegen sieht nur den Schaden für die Firma und macht Conrad Vorwürfe und droht ihm. Emily hält sich im Hintergrund, ihre Rachepläne könnten nicht besser gelingen. Kolateralschäden nimmt sie scheinbar in Kauf. Die verstörte Charlotte flüchtet zu Declan in das Stowaway. Der versucht sie zu trösten. Er kann jedoch nicht verhindern, daß sie aus Verzweiflung anfängt sich zu betrinken. Emily geht inzwischen zurück in ihr Strandhaus. Am Handy macht sie Nolan schwere Vorwürfe, weil er Jack das Band gezeigt hat. Doch als sie die Tür öffnet sieht sie, daß sie jetzt größere Probleme hat: Der Teppich über ihrem Geheimfach ist aufgeschlagen, das Fach offen, die Infinity Box ist weg! Im Fach liegt ein Einladungskärtchen "Miss Emily Thorne"... Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Emily VanCamp als Emily Thorne *Madeleine Stowe als Victoria Grayson *Gabriel Mann als Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny als Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe als Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler als Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman als Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo als Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen als Charlotte Grayson Nebendarsteller *William Devane als Grandpa Grayson *James Tupper als David Clarke *Margarita Levieva als Amanda Clarke Gastdarsteller *Emily Alyn Lind als junge Amanda Clarke *Ed Corbin als Bull *Kerry Knuppe als Readhead *Marcus Choi als Fotograf Soundtrack Trivia *Dies ist die erste Episode, bei der die bisher üblich Eröffnungssequenz fehlt. In ihr erzählt Emily vom Verrat an ihren Vater und es wird dessen Verhaftung gezeigt. Die Folge "Wahrnehmung eröffnet jedoch damit, daß Emily sich das Video von ihrem Vater anschaut, auf dem er erzählt, daß er Charlottes Vater ist. Zitate Vor Jahren bin ich einem Jungen begegnet, der mich an ein Buch herangeführt hat "Die Hochzeit von Himmel und Hölle". Darin schreibt William Blake: "Würden die Pforten der Wahrnehmung gereingt, erschiene den Menschen alles wie es ist: unendlich". Doch in Wirklichkeit ist unsere Wahrnehmung oft getrübt: von Erwartungen, von Erfahrungen. Meine Wahrnehmung ist nur noch von einem geblendet: Vergeltung. ---- Emilys erste Begegnung (in Verkleidung) in der Bar: Studentin: "Hey Streberin, du mußt mal einen Streit schlichten! Weißt du wer der Typ hier ist?" Emily: "Nein." Studentin: "Er wird mal einer der reichsten Männer des Landes werden." Emily: "Woohw." Studentin: "Aber er will dies alles aufgeben um ein armer Poet zu werden. Also ich finde, er ist verrückt. Was denkst du?" Emily: "Ihr solltet jemanden anderen fragen!" Daniel: "Nein, nein, nein. Ich kann nicht der sein, der ich bin und gleichzeitig Gedichte schreiben. Das würden meine Eltern nie dulden..." Emily: '''"Du willst das Menschen etwas anderes sehen, wenn sie deinen Nachnamen hören. Dann mußt du es ihnen zeigen. Sei besser als deine Eltern. Es gibt nichts poetischeres!" (Emily verschwindet, Daniel wird sich später nicht an die Begengung erinnern) ---- '''Conrad: "Charlotte, ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen. Was gerade mit dieser Familie passiert, ist nicht deine Schuld. Und ich hätte niemals meine Wut an deiner Mutter an dir auslassen dürfen." Charlotte: "Also hab ich garnichts falsch gemacht?" Conrad: "Nicht das geringste, nein. Wenn ich so hart zu dir war, dann nur weil ich will, daß du die Kraft entwickelst zukünftige Unwägbarkeiten unbeschadet zu überstehen." (...) Conrad: "Weißt du eigentlich, daß dein Lachen wohl mit Abstand mein allerliebster Klang auf der Welt ist." Charlotte: "Ich hab keine Angst vor Unwägbarkeiten Daddy, so lange ich dich habe, gibt es nichts, was ich nicht ertragen könnte." Conrad (leise): "Hey, komm her." (Conrad nimmt Charlotte in den Arm, Emily hört und schaut heimlich zu) ---- Handygespräch von Jack und Emily am Schluß: Emily: "Jack, hier ist Emily. Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob es die gut geht." Jack: "Ja, ja. Entschuldige den Auftritt bei euerer Feier. Ich war einfach so wütend." Emily: "Hast du mit Amanda gesprochen? Nein, ich konnte nicht hin. Ich war noch ein paar Mal bei diesem Motel. Keine Ahnung wo ich noch sonst suchen soll." Emily: "Vielleicht will sie ja nicht gefunden werden. Ich weiß, daß dir viel an ihr liegt. Aber man keinem Menschen helfen, der es nicht selbst will." Jack: "Wenn du gesehen hättest, was auf dem Band war. Dieses arme kleine Mädchen, für das niemand mehr gekämpft hat." (Emily kämpft mit ihren Tränen) Emily: "Ich muß auflegen, tut mir leid Jack..." ---- Die Wahrheit ist ein Schlachtfeld der Wahrnehmungen: Menschen sehen nur das, was sie auch zu ertragen bereit sind. Es kommt nicht darauf an, was man betrachtet, sondern es kommt darauf an, was man sieht. Und wenn die unterschiedlichen Wahrnehmungen gegeneinander ankämpfen, geht die Wahrheit irgendwo verloren. Und die Monster kriechen aus ihren Löchern. Videos thumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 px Galerie Perception 1.jpg Perception 3.jpg Perception 5a.jpg Perception 6.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode